


Sleep!

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (no tag for that? really?), Ass Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Maki catches Nozomi helping a club, and in return, Nozomi shows what the club can do for her.





	Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> So, hypnosis isn't in the kink prompts for some reason. I decided against my better judgment to write some anyway.
> 
> And yes, usermechanics indeed does write sip smut which doesn't include Nico.

It was a beautifully hot spring day. The warmth of March had hit Otonokizaka like a sack of bricks during the annual School Spring Festa, a celebration of all of the clubs which the school had to offer. Yards of tents had sprawled all across the path, in the grass, with fliers and music blaring in a desperate attempt to get new students in the shrinking school to show any interest in anything: the seniors were leaving very soon, and to stir interest in first- and second-years would be vital for ensuring that clubs could stay, at the very least, upright.

Maki walked along the sakura- and stand-clad path, a content smile on her face. The final µ's presentation for the school went as expected: a monumental success. Thankfully, most of the brunt of publicity fell directly onto the second-years (with Honoka, naturally, getting the brunt of the that amount of publicity), and she was able to enjoy her surroundings and reflect on a successful performance; it always made her feel a bit excited, knowing that she had been a part of something so amazing. The redhead stood still for a moment, almost as if she had been reflecting on what had made her time here so great.

"Maki-chan! Oy!!"

Maki turned to the source of the voice: Nozomi was working a booth: Occult Club Hypnosis! It was too late, too: their gazes had met, and there was no way that she would be able to walk away from Nozomi. Not while a few of her colleagues in the club were watching her as well. Lock of hair circling around a finger, she tentatively took a few steps towards her senior, her face flushing slightly as the distance closed between them.

"Nozomi-chan! Not in public!"

"Sorry, sorry. I saw you were alone and thought you'd like some of my company!" The rest of the club had started giggling, almost as if they were more used to her antics than Maki herself. And now that she was there, right in front of not only her girlfriend, but also some of her friends, she had to talk with her. Not like she wanted to talk to her or anything like that. She didn't have anything else to do, so she'd let it slide, she'd guess. With a shrug, Maki questioned Nozomi.

"Well, okay," Maki began, addressing Nozomi's nonexistent concerns. "I just didn't know you were in a club. I thought that you'd be too busy with everything."

"Nonsense, Maki-chan!" Nozomi's voice rang through the tent. "I'm doing this mainly because I was president of the club last year and they want me to show off what I can do." Something in Nozomi's eyes had shone especially bright when she spoke, almost as if the glimmer she had was an idea which had formed in her unpredictable, salacious mind. "Can I hypnotize you?"

"Ueh?" Nozomi's question had come at her with as much expectancy as seeing Nozomi in a booth after a µ's performance. Did she really want to, though? Like, Nozomi's usually pulling things like this on her, and even if she can't deny that it's fun, there was something slightly off-putting about her doing something like this. Almost as if Nozomi had prepared for her to jump back in retaliation, the purple-haired pulled one of the people from behind the tent and placed her next to Maki. It was Rin.

"Rin!?"

"Maki-chan! I didn't expect you to stick around, nya!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nozomi hypnotized me and it was fun, nya!"

"Are you sure you're not hypnotized right now?"

Before Rin could answer, Nozomi stood in front of the short first-year, her fingertips clasped together and against her forehead. She spoke, yet her vocals were almost slurred, to the point of her being unable to understand exactly what was being spoken. That was, until...

"Sleep!"

Rin's head fell dead weight into Nozomi's palm. Even if it were just an act it was an astonishing sight to have seen immediately in front of her, almost as if Rin was naught but at Nozomi's spiritual mercy. And forgiving she had been to her flat colleague.

"When I tell you to, eat the bowl of ramen behind the table."

Rin, in spite of her quasi-catatonic state, had managed to lumber around the aforementioned table and located a bowl of ramen which, even if it were full of rice, would be unable to be consumed by even Hanayo. After grasping a spoon, she drank as if the broth were an oasis after a week-long excursion along the Sahara. Even if she had drank at a rate which baffled those under the tent, Maki was unimpressed and not amused: knowing Rin, Nozomi probably starved her before the exhibit just for the sake of performance. Either that, or she was hungry after a performance in which the audience request that Rin perform a series of back flips similar to how she had been requested to perform a "drama sketch" with Nico, the only other person who had hated the performance they had been enforced to do by audience and peers alike.

Whatever the case may be, Maki stared demurely at Nozomi, almost as if waiting to hear the punch line. It was unfortunate: Nozomi _had_ her attention when she stole Rin's consciousness, and immediately lost it by requesting Rin eat her favorite food. As if Rin would ever deny ramen.

"So," Maki sighed, "You made Rin, in a state where she's not in control of yourself, have ramen? What is this? I don't get you."

With a snap of her fingers, Nozomi returned Rin's consciousness, the felinesque redhead coming to with the taste of ramen on her palate. Before she could whine about how she didn't taste her favorite food as it rushed down her gullet, Nozomi turned her attention to Maki once more, a slightly bemused smile forming on the corners of her lips.

"Is it not enticing to be controlled by someone else?"

Maki stepped away, her cheeks as red as her hair. Nozomi's displays of affection were, at times, outright infuriating, and this was no exception: millimeters away was Nozomi's bust to hers, with the scent of yakiniku poorly masked by a breath mint on her breath evident even when she only exhaled for the sake of breathing, talking about the relationship benefits of losing conscious control. As if Nozomi's previous ventures with her weren't indications of how prevalent her beliefs in such absurd ideas were.

As if Nozomi bothered. Her hand was against Maki's forehead, fingertips pressed against her much like how they were on Rin.

"What are you doing?"

"Please? Maki-chan? For me?"

If it weren't for the fact that Nozomi's pout was undoubtedly, almost irritatingly, cute, she would have received a backhand at this moment. "Fine. I'll let you do this, but don't expect me to enjoy it."

"You say that a lot, Maki-chan~"

Before she could formulate a response, Nozomi started slurring her words which, even with the distance between them, was impossible to make out. Stuck dealing with her significant other's vocal cacophony with the anticipation of waiting for the bus, Maki let out a sigh, attempting to figure out exactly what she was saying.

"You will pay attention to the words that I say and only the words that I say as I take you through a spiritual path and when I tell you to sleep you will sleep and..."

_No way this is going to work._

"Sleep!"

Maki would have mocked herself if she were able to come up with a singular thought; as quickly as she heard Nozomi's command she followed it, falling directly into her busty companion's palm. With a slight show of force, Nozomi re-balanced Maki with a slight push of her hand, leaving the pianist in an upright position. She was a puppet at this point, merely a toy for Nozomi to do whatever she wanted. Nozomi gave her the generosity she gave Rin, telling her that, when she were to awaken, she would say something about how much she loved her sorceress of a girlfriend. Nozomi snapped her fingers and Maki regained control of herself.

"Nozomi..." she huffed, immediately bypassing the typical state of semi-consciousness which Rin had to suffer. In her typical tsundere style, however, most confessions of love were treated by her as defeats. She didn't know what to say without looking like a clown in front of other third-years, her girlfriend, and various colleagues and peers up to and including her own band-mates.

"Did you like it?"

With pressure enforced by the buxom spiritualist, Maki felt her legs starting to quiver slightly, almost as if it were Pavlovian of her to do so. So what? They were girlfriends, lovers, and Nozomi always brought interesting ideas into the bedroom. Even something as ordinary as her realization that she was unraveling her tie, something which could tie things together, was treated by her as a scientific breakthrough in which Maki was the first test experiment. And she had to treat this, the idea that Nozomi can, by the power of spirits, control her, an enticement which was beyond insatiably kinky for even her girlfriend, was an uninteresting, boring idea. It's not like Nozomi isn't fluent in her tsundere antics already.

There was only one way that this conversation was going, downhill. Thus, there was only one way Maki wanted to go: away.

"I--I---I need to use the restroom!" Maki panted, immediately turning on her heel and bolting elsewhere. If this were any other time, Nozomi would have requested for Rin to run off and grasp onto the escape artist, but this was a special case, and Nozomi knew that including Rin in something like this would be unnecessary and actually counter-intuitive to what she had done. This was now personal. Even if Maki didn't make it extremely noticeable in public (which, in honesty, she did), Nozomi had caught onto it like a spiritualist girlfriend would. Hence, Nozomi walked over to the school, knowing that, even if Maki was going to _use the bathroom,_ she wasn't going to be going anywhere near a toilet.

"Rin-chan," Nozomi asked of her. "Please advertise the table. I need to talk with Maki."

\--

Maki huffed, her palm pressed against a locker. Certainly, there was no way that she would have been followed inside. If she did, there was no way that Maki could run. Three flights of stairs and hiding in the only room that wasn't locked, there was no way that Maki could be traced to this room, and thus no way that Nozomi would be able to get to her.

Oh wait. She was already knocking on the door.

"Maki-chan! I'm coming in!"

There was no stopping her. Nozomi was already inside and she had closed the door behind her. Maki ran towards her, immediately embracing her. She had been too flustered, really, to do anything else, and she didn't want to seem stupidly soft in front of her friends. However, she was only with Nozomi, her head resting on her shoulder as she tentatively huffed, almost as if discomfort was evident in her breathing.

"Maki-chan!"

Just by hearing her name being called, Maki seemed to have calmed down, as if Nozomi's voice was in itself a form of therapy. Her breathing's hitches ceased and, almost instinctively, Maki pulled away, her eyes shimmering slightly with tears.

"At-ta! I know what would make you feel better, Maki-chan~"

Before Maki could even respond, she felt Nozomi's hand on her forehead. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and before Nozomi could start her spiel about sleep, Maki gave her the green light.

"Don't tell anyone about this!"

"I'm sure nobody will find out~" Nozomi reassured her before she started her speech.

"You will pay attention to the words that I say and only the words that I say as I take you through a spiritual path and when I tell you to sleep you will sleep and..."

_Nozomi, please..._

"Sleep!"

Maki fell against Nozomi's palm, heavy against her. Slight readjustments gave Maki all she needed to stand by herself, but Nozomi had other plans in mind for her; in particular, that she didn't necessarily need to stand up.

"Sit down, Maki." Maki's eyes fluttered open, bereft of the usual flair that the first-year typically had. They were rather empty, but they still worked for sight; Maki looked around for a chair, and, considering that they were in an empty classroom, found one rather quickly, the redhead stumbling to pull it out and sit down on it. Nozomi smirked, for she knew that the fun had not even begun. After a few moments of silence, Nozomi walked over to where Maki was sitting.

"Maki-chan, doesn't it feel hot in here? Like, burning, almost?"

Even if Maki's form had been glazed with post-performance and mid-day sweat, fresh rivulets of sweat had beaded down the redhead's form, the first-year starting to fan herself in desperation to relieve herself of this drastic summer heat which she had been feeling. Even if she were in a room, it felt less like a class and more like a sauna, her clothes practically suffocating her as she reached for the buttons on her vest, desperate to undo them and throw them aside. All she needed to be in for this sauna of a classroom was her underwear; it wasn't as if there was anyone inside of the room bar for Nozomi, who had seen her in less.

Nozomi smiled at the sight of Maki in only her underwear, giving herself a bit of leeway as she, too, stripped down and sat down next to her, almost as if she had been playing along with the idea of a sauna. Plus, it gave Nozomi another way to mess with the redhead.

"Maki-chan! Your seat's burning and my lap will cool you down!"

Certainly enough, the redhead stood up as if a pin pricked her butt and she immediately ran over to Nozomi, her hands fanning at her rear end before she sat down in Nozomi's lap, giggling slightly as Maki immediately rested her head against her bosom. In truth, Nozomi had been craving a good fuck from Maki, and even the feeling of her hair against her chest was enough to set off alarm bells inside of her.

Nozomi giggled as she gave her next command, knowing that in Maki's subconscious it had been the reason why she had allowed herself to become hypnotized: "Maki-chan! Do you feel the vibe spreading you open?"

Maki had immediately started squirming, her thighs pressing against one another. Biting her lip to stifle a moan, Maki had felt her walls being spread wide, almost as if Nozomi had shoved her favorite vibrator as far as she could inside of her. Even if there was nothing inside of her, Maki felt it, and that was what was important: the feeling of the vibrator, at first, feeling rough inside of her as she became acclimated to it, her walls soon becoming slick with her essence. As runoff collected in her panties, black became shiny, which was what Nozomi had wanted to see, or rather, feel. Hand pressed against Maki's groin, she subtly nudged her digits into her, breaking the redhead's resolve as she let out a little mewl, a presentation of her lust. "Ooh..." Nozomi marveled, hearing almost squishy sounds as the saturated garment pressed and suckled wetly against Maki's vulva. Considering how Maki had sat on her, and was practically dead weight against her body, there was no reason for Nozomi to peel Maki's panties from off of her. Rather, she sneaked her hand underneath Maki's undergarments and caressed the tender flesh underneath, her knuckles collecting the dew that had saturated her panties from the garment itself.

Maki believed that there had been a vibrator inside of her, spreading her walls open; to feel a finger prodding into her entrance, truly spreading her, was a sensation in which words couldn't come to her: there was only one thing that could, a shaky, high-pitched moan. What little brainpower she had in thinking about things had been fixated on this feeling, almost as if she had been spread in ways otherwise impossible. It felt good, and it had been shown in the blank slate that was her face; even if her eyes had not reflected soul, they were glazed with lust, almost beckoning for Nozomi to push further, to truthfully spread her walls: for Nozomi to disregard that there was a vibe inside of her already.

"Maki," Nozomi huffed with a kiss to the earlobe. "Do you feel the vibrator disappearing inside of you?" As suddenly as the mystical object had appeared inside of Maki, she felt as if her walls had collapsed on themselves as the toy was mysteriously removed from her, at times overcompensating as she squeezed deftly on the fingers which were inside of her. One finger pushed inside of Maki had been harder to move now than when she had shoved three inside of her during other nights, even if she had been completely glistened with her essence: as if it had been a deterrent for Nozomi to continue her actions inside of her, blissfully delving into the redhead's pulsating cavern in a desperate attempt to try and find _something._ A poke here, a prod over there, there was no stone Nozomi left unturned inside of her bar the knot which Maki's stomach had become, which she had only worsened.

"Nozomi..." Maki whimpered, the only emotion she had been able to show not even an emotion, but her state of being aroused. Her chest had been heaving, her bra's support being tested to its limit. Yet, her whimpers were nothing compared to the release of the knot in her stomach, tightening to the point of practically inverting on itself. Heat and wetness had leaked from Maki's core and onto Nozomi's hand, fingers dripping with her essence, which in turn landed on her panties and went straight through the soaked garment. Pulling her hand away, she gave a soft pat to her under-appreciated clit, which sent Maki through several physical aftershocks.

Nozomi wasn't exactly what she would call done with her hypnotized toy, even if she knew that she would be only repeating herself if she were to keep fingering Maki red. Besides, who knew when someone would show up and wonder what an upperclassman was doing consensually molesting one of her juniors? With a quick pull of her own skirt and panties, Nozomi sat down on the chair, her fluids almost immediately coming into contact with the hardwood. Maybe it was time for Maki not to feel horny, but for her to want to make Nozomi more aroused.

"Maki-chan!" She giggled, knowing fully well how her scent wafted in the classroom air, a fog-like stench filling the air. Maki turned, facing Nozomi with wide, dilated eyes. With a part of her legs, she beckoned her over verbally, telling her that she wanted nothing more in the world than to eat her out to orgasm.

As if Maki would refuse to eat her girlfriend out when asked when she wasn't hypnotized. In fact, part of her didn't even think that the hypnosis was really needed for Maki to be doing this to her, but she felt that it would be difficult to describe a scenario in which she was aroused beyond all belief and between Nozomi's legs, her tongue slowly drawling itself out such that it could come into contact with Nozomi's pulsating clit, her hips immediately smashing onto Maki's face the instant which she had felt warmth come into contact with her fleshy nub.

"Ma-ah-ki!" Nozomi began, certain that she was unable to finish her statement; it didn't matter, because she just wanted to tell Maki that anywhere between her legs was free game. Almost as if Maki didn't need any further guidance, she took the accidentally-implied hint and lapped down Nozomi's taint, the sanninsen's hips rolling forward such that Maki's tongue pressed against her asshole, sending an immediate shiver throughout the entirety of the spiritualist's form. A hand against her throbbing mound had sent the purple-haired in a frenzy, the pianist hitting metaphorically speaking the right notes as music came out of her in the form of moans, long fingers delicately piercing her entrance and parting her walls. The medium whimpered, knowing that at some level there was a connection between them: if Nozomi wanted faster, Maki would go faster just by knowing somehow Nozomi _wanted_ faster.

Nozomi didn't expect to be able to hear the sounds of Maki's fingers rubbing so violently inside of her, a soft noise undertaking the sloshes that had emanating from her soft, fertile cleft and the sounds of the pianist lapping at her asshole. Nozomi's whimpers and moans could only be so loud and temporary, unlike Maki who, apparently, didn't even need to breathe as she fingered her, already attempting to part her entrance with a second and third finger at the same time. With not much ease, she pushed the digits inside of her, Nozomi's moans more intense as she squeezed at the fingers, the pulsing of her pelvic muscles throbbing against the warmth of Maki's tongue, smattering drool between her lower cheeks.

She could only attempt to hold in the swirling fury that Maki had engaged inside of herself for so long, and even then, it slowly tricked out of her, collecting itself in the pianist's palm as hot, sticky essence; each thrust splashed what Maki had pooled in her hand back onto the hypnotist's cleft. Maki, even if she had been mentally manipulated to keep going faster, had reached her physical limit, her tricep straining as her arm attempted to keep at the breakneck pace which her hypnotist not only requested but thought was a bit slow. Even as the pink cavern's walls had slowly buckled around Maki's fingers in a request not to go, not to move, Maki defied, being given fully well the permission to keep going. Nozomi never said stop, and that would be the only way that she would dare do so: it was the only way she _could_ stop.

And stop Nozomi requested the moment that Maki's tongue slipped into her asshole: not because she hated whenever Maki tongued her anus, but because she had hit the breaking point, her entire body quivering as her walls spasmed around the fingers and tongue protruding in her holes. Drenching Maki's hand, her hips bucked, pulling her tongue out from the cavern of her anus, leaving the redhead panting almost as if she would beg for more if that was part of her hypnotic understanding. And even then, Maki's fingers kept at it, at the pace which was her limit, as per request. It was only after Nozomi's orgasm had ceased that she let out a rushed huff telling Maki to stop.

Nozomi gave herself a minute to relax after everything was said and done, giving Maki the request to stand near the door with her panties at her waist instead of at her knees, like a good, innocent schoolgirl. The waves of pleasure had subsided but Nozomi was still a bit weak, knowing fully well that the festival was perhaps close to ending. If anything, Rin was probably a bit worried that she had spent so much time indoors, and that there definitely wasn't anything suspicious between the two of them.

She'll just hypnotize Rin to forget that stuff.

Standing up, Nozomi walked over to the clothes which she had discarded and put them on, adjusting everything such that she looked like there was absolutely nothing dirty on her hands, not even the traces of Maki's essence which she graciously removed from her hand with her tongue. With a final check of everything, Nozomi snapped her fingers, and Maki came to, her voice groggy almost as if she had been asleep this entire time.

"Nozomi-chan?" Maki asked, her speech slightly slurred.

"Maki-chan!" Nozomi gasped, great joy in her tone. "What did you think?"

"Nnn?" Of course, Maki didn't quite understand, and perhaps it was for the better. She probably wouldn't want to know exactly what happened in here, but it was worth telling her anyway.

"Hypnosis!"

Maki blinked twice, almost as if trying to recollect the memories that she had of Nozomi doing things to her. All she remembered was her hand on her forehead. Hand returning to hair, she twirled a lock around a finger.

"If you're asking if I liked the hypnosis, I thought it was okay?" Maki replied, not really sure how to answer the question when she didn't exactly know what happened when she was hypnotized. However, at seeing Nozomi's smile, she couldn't help but reciprocate; even if she were annoying, she was adorable.

Nozomi, in turn, didn't tell Maki. Maybe she would in bed sometime, when it would be more appropriate. School was almost over, she didn't want teachers to see them in a room alone together, and doubly so if she had put Maki into a quasi-heat-like state by explaining what exactly she did.

"I'll make sure to hypnotize you again, then!"

"Ueh?"

Before Maki could protest, Nozomi brought a finger to her lips to shush her. "I'll tell you later, Maki-chan~"

Tell her about _what?_ Maybe it was best that she didn't know, knowing Nozomi.


End file.
